


My Sister is an Angel

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Cute, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: Angel and Max have a real sister moment.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Gen and Aro Prompts (Any fandom)





	My Sister is an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteriousSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousSunshine/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [MysteriousSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousSunshine/pseuds/MysteriousSunshine) in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Siblings aren't the easiest to get along with sometimes, but they're always there when you need them. Write a story of a fluffy little moment between siblings.  
> I am good with whatever fandom you want to write this for, but I am most familiar with Harry Potter, How to Train your Dragon, Maximum ride, shadowhunters (books), Greys Anatomy, Divergent, and Hunger Games.

My Sister is an Angel

Today Max decided to take Angel to a park in the town they are staying in for the next few days. Max watches as Angel runs over to play with a small group of seemingly unsupervised children around her age, a smile lighting up her face seeing the exitement in the child’s face. She sits down on a convenient bench, flipping open Fang’s laptop to check out the news, making sure the school wasn’t too hot on their tails...or wings. 

‘The last sighting of the ‘wonder kids’, as they are known as, was last week, with no reports of them post the restaurant incident, even with our best reporters on the case. The big question is, was it all just a hoax, or are these avian children the real deal? An anonymous witness says that they actually managed to get a hold of one of their feathe-’

“Maa-aax!”

Max instantly closed the laptop, setting it aside and crouching beside the crying Angel standing in front of her. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?” She asked, gathering the smaller child in her arms, internaly preparing herself to punch someone in the face if they hurt her little Angel.

“N-n-nobody wants to play with me-e!” She choked out, sobbing into the teens brown-blonde hair. “Th-they say I’m we-eird!” She explained as Max comforted her. “Aww, Ange, don’t listen to them! You’re brave, and kind, and loving, and...” she continued, stroking a caring hand through her blonde locks.

“...And you’re responsible enough that you didn’t just use your powers to make them play with you. You’re my little Angel.” Max finished, pulling away from the embrace to see Angel smiling a cute little smile. “Hey Max,” she started, sitting on the bench “can we get some icecream?” She asked, putting on familiar puppy-dog eyes, but not using her powers. Max instantly pulled her gaze away from the little girl beside her, and thought about it for a moment. She decided to play the responsible card.

“Ange, I think we should save our money for when we really need it, and besides, you don’t want those pearly teeth of yours falling out!” She said, scanning the child’s face for any signs of disappointment. Angel looked up at her with wide, awe-filled baby blue eyes. Max smiled and grabbed the laptop, standing up to leave the park.

“Hey Max?” Called Angel as they started walking to regroup with the rest of the flock. “Yeah?” She responded, looking towards her with the sisterly love obvious in both their eyes. “You’re the best big sister.” She said, sincerity coating her voice.

“Darn right I am!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it MysteriousSunshine! I know they’re not related by blood, (as far as I know, I’m not done the series) but I saw your prompt and it inspired me to write this.
> 
> P.S. I’m not aromantic or asexual.


End file.
